


All Shook Up

by NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Rockabilly, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: One-Shot!Set in the 50's, Barbara is just beginning to understand her budding sexuality. With the help of her friend and classmate Delia, they spend an evening at The Gateways, a popular destination for women who are ratherpeculiar, like them. There, she meets Trixie, a blonde bombshell that captures her attention and her fancy. But wait, Delia's girlfriend Patsy thinks shessquare?Trixie says her outfit iscute!?No, no, this won't do. She's one slick cat and she's going to prove it to them all, daddy-o!





	All Shook Up

**Author's Note:**

> Even when I try to keep it in the same time period as the show, I still can't keep it canon. 
> 
> This is my version of a 90's teen romance where Barbara takes off her eyeglasses and becomes hot. 
> 
> Lot's of 50's lingo, music, and dancing. This fic is what happens when I watch Crybaby and listen to Elvis while drinking. 
> 
> Always the drinking.

Barbara took a shaky breath as she looked over herself in the mirror hanging behind her dormitory door one last time. Hair was perfectly coiffed, coral cardigan buttoned up over a teal dress that fanned out over her knees, and some sensible flats. She jumped when she heard a knock at her door. 

‘Oh, c-come in,’ she stuttered. 

The brunette that had talked her into going out tonight walked in. She wore her long hair in a ponytail and a sleeveless red dress with white polka dots. Her black sweater was draped over an arm with her purse. 

‘Almost ready Babs?’ Delia shut the door behind her and eyed her friend up and down. She grimace slightly and walked over to Barbara. 

‘Babs, we’re going to a club, not church.’ 

Barbara shifted on her feet and fidgeted with her hands, ‘I’m sorry… I’ve never… this is my first time going to an, um… going to a…’

‘A club?’ Delia suggested with a sly smile. 

‘A club for people like us,’ Barbara looked down at her feet, ‘you know… for people who are…’ 

‘Peculiar?’ Delia smiled, walking over to Barbara, ‘No need to worry Babs, we’ll be in good company.’ 

She reached up and unbuttoned Barbara’s cardigan until she exposed an appropriate amount of cleavage, ‘You just need to loosen up a little. Here,’ she reached into her purse and pulled out a blue and yellow paisley handkerchief. Barbara looked back in the mirror as Delia tied it around her neck and fluffed it. 

Barbara looked down at her appearance and was uncomfortable. She sighed, resolving to go along with it for Delia’s sake and tried to ignore how exposed she felt. 

‘There. Some dolly is sure to want to cut a rug with you now,’ she winked, satisfied with Barbara’s appearance, ‘Come on. Let’s shake a leg.’ 

The two scurried out of their dormitory, arm in arm, and into the spring night of Poplar, Delia giggling with a nervous excitement and Barbara just nervous. She had only just discovered this side of herself when she happened upon some pulp fiction in the dark recesses of the university library. She by chance picked up a book about women loving each other and being in relationships the same way men and women. She was drawn to it. A morbid curiosity that had her thinking she had finally found the reason why she had never been interested in having a boyfriend. It was because… well… she wanted a girlfriend. 

And the last person to have checked the book out of the library? The very Delia Busby. 

Delia Busby, second year nursing student. Funny. Welsh. Athletic. _Lesbian_. It took Barbara every ounce of courage to seek out Delia and ask her about it. Ask her why she had read that book and if it was because she was… _peculiar_. Barbara couldn’t believe it when she said she was. That there was someone out there like her and that she had known her whole life! The days and weeks thereafter Delia had taken Barbara under her wing, introducing Barbara to new books and answering all her embarrassing questions like if there was any difference kissing a boy or a girl. 

Delia assured her kissing a girl was much, much better. 

And now? Now they were on their way to a club that Delia said was going to be full of women just like them! Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest at the thought. 

Turning down a small, dark alley, the two reached a set of stairs, the green neon light above the door flickered ‘The Gateways’. 

‘Well, here it is,’ said Delia with a broad dimple inducing smile. She let go of Barbara’s arm and began walking down the stairs, almost bouncing, she was so excited. 

Barbara took a deep breath before following Delia into the club below the street. The heavy green door opened and they were met by a burly looking woman in a plaid shirt and trousers with a hard scowl. A cigar was wedged in her mouth as she peered at the two through her thick rimmed glasses. Delia interlocked her fingers with Barbara’s, winking at the woman, who nodded in return and moved out of their way. 

As Delia pulled her towards the bar, Barbara took in the sights around her. The club was dark, subtly lit with neon lights from behind the bar and from the jukebox. A soulful song by The Shirelles filled the room and Barbara could see other women dancing, holding each other as they swayed to the music. Her gaze was transfixed on two women snogging quite passionately in the corner of the room. 

‘Delia,’ Barbara tugged on her friends dress, eyes locked on the two women, ‘they’re kissing. They’re really kissing!’ 

Delia snorted, unamused, ‘Well they can’t very well do it out in the streets, can they?’ She turned away from Barbara, leaning over the bar, waving her hand to get the bartender's attention.

‘Oh, what's this?’ came a voice, and Barbara turned to see a tall redhead approach. She was wearing a red flannel shirt under a blue jean jacket with the sleeves cuffed and tight black trousers. Delia turned towards her and let out an excited gasp. 

‘I can’t very well have my girl buying her own drinks, now, can I?’ 

Delia shouted, ‘Baby!’ before wrapping her arms around the woman and kissing her full on the mouth. Barbara couldn’t believe her eyes. 

The two laughed as they pulled apart, Delia turning and wrapping the taller woman's arms around her shoulders. The redhead leaned down in Delia’s ear, her gaze in Barbara’s direction. 

‘Who's the square?’ 

Delia gave a playful swat at her arm, ‘Patsy, be nice. This is my friend Babs. She’s new.’ 

‘New, eh?’ she said eyeing Barbara up and down, ‘Don’t tell the greasers, they’ll devour her.’ 

‘I… um… who?’ Barbara meekly asked. 

Patsy nodded her head in the direction of a gaggle of women hanging around the jukebox. Through the hazy smoke in the club, she could make out the lot of them dressed in a similar way. White shirts, leather jackets, blue jeans and leather boots. They filled the room with even more smoke and laughed heartily with one another as they gulped down their pints. Barbara gazed at them, taking them in. There was something appealing about them that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but she thought they just looked… for lack of a better term, _so cool_.

‘So what’ll you have?’ the woman behind the bar asked, pulling Barbara’s attention towards her. 

‘What would you like my darling?’ Patsy said, leaning in to Delia’s ear. The smaller woman held her close and giggled. 

‘Baby, you know what I like.’ 

Pats gave a toothy grin and turned towards the bartender, ‘A mint julep for the lady please, and an old fashioned for me,’ she turned towards Barbara, ‘And you, Babs, what’ll you have?’

Barbara blushed, looking down at her hands, ‘Oh, you don’t have to buy a drink for me…’ 

‘Nah, go on, I’ll happily treat any friend of my sweetheart here to their first drink at The Gateways.’ 

Barbara had never ordered a drink in a club before. She had no idea what she was doing but was determined not to show it. 

‘A, um… I’ll have what Delia is having. A mint julep,’ she nodded resoundingly. 

The bartender made their drinks and Barbara had to look away as Patsy and Delia took the moment to kiss some more by the bar. It was rather something, Barbara thought, the whole club filled with a certain erotic energy for the sole fact that this was the only place many, if not all, of these women could express their true selves. Barbara found it rather exciting to share the same space as them. To be with other women like her. 

The front door of the club opened and shut again, and a bob of bleached blond hair caught Barbara’s attention. Walking in was what, Barbara thought, the most gorgeous woman she had even seen. She wore a black and white striped shirt and a black pencil skirt. A pop of colour came from the bright red handkerchief around her neck. The woman’s heels clicked dramatically on the wood flooring that could be heard over the music, and she was headed right for Barbara!

‘Here’s your drink, love,’ the bartender said as she placed Barbara’s mint julep down with a definitive ‘clink’ on the bar. 

Barbara nearly jumped at the sound, but grabbed her drink, glad to finally have something to occupy her hands. 

‘Trixie! ‘Bout time you showed up.’ Delia teased with a smile. 

‘Fashionably late, as usual,’ Patsy quipped. 

‘Well I see you started without me anyways!’ Trixie smiled as she approached. She looked over at Barbara who was so desperately trying to hide behind her drink, ‘And who do we have here?’

‘Trixie, this is my friend Barbara,’ Delia said with a wink, ‘She’s new.’ 

Barbara wanted to scowl. Was Delia going to introduce her as new to everyone? 

Trixie’s eyes scanned Barbara up and down and then looked over towards Patsy, ‘You owe me a dance from last time, you know.’ 

Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy, ‘Back off, she’s mine tonight.’ 

Trixie rolled her eyes, ‘Oh, Delia, darling, don’t be a spoil sport.’ 

Patsy laughed heartily, ‘There’s enough of me to go around.’

Delia playfully elbowed her in the ribs, ‘No way!’ she gulped down her drink. ‘Let’s go, sugar,’ she said, pulling Patsy towards the dance floor.

Patsy followed with a smile and Trixie shook her head, turning back to Barbara. 

‘First time at Gateways?’ Trixie asked politely. 

‘Um… yes. I’ve never been to a club like this before.’

‘Oh?’ Trixie said, taking out a cigarette from her purse, ‘well in that case, welcome.’ 

Barbara nodded shyly. Her heart was racing. She had never seen someone so beautiful who she knew, for sure, was interested in women just like she was. 

‘I like your sweater,’ Trixie commented, gently tugging a Barbara’s collar, ‘It’s cute.’ 

Barbara blinked. Cute? She didn’t want to be cute. Cute was for children and baby animals. She wanted to be seen as dashing, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to be seen that way in a coral cardigan. She had to find another way. 

‘Can I…’ Barbara stuttered suddenly before she could stop herself, ‘Can I buy you a drink?’ 

An unlit cigarette dangled from the bright red lips of Trixie's mouth as she stared back at Barbara rather amused. 

‘You… want to buy _me_ a drink?’ she asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Barbara was rather confused, ‘Yes? If that’s alright.’ 

Trixie smirked, holding her cigarette between her fingers, ‘Sorry, it’s just… women like you typically don’t offer to buy me drinks.’ 

Now Barbara raised an eyebrow, ‘Women like me?’

Trixie shrugged, ‘You know,’ she eyed Barbara up and down once more, ‘good girls.’

 _Good girls?_ It almost sounded like an insult. 

‘You shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover,’ Barbara challenged, and she watched Trixie slowly smile, a look spreading across her face like she was finally seeing Barbara for the first time. Like Barbara was finally piqueing her interest. 

A zippo lighter suddenly appeared between the two and the hand holding it flicked it to life. Both Barbara and Trixies eyes followed the hand to the arm that was attached to a woman with curly brown hair, a white t-shirt tucked into blue jeans held up by a pair of thin black suspenders. 

‘Alright, Trixie?’ the woman said. 

Trixie winked at the woman and leaned forward, bringing her cigarette to the flame. She took a puff, releasing a stream of smoke through her lips before responding. 

‘Hello, Jenny. All is well since I saw you last?’ 

‘Could be better if you were to come and have a dance with me,’ Jenny said, tucking the zippo back into her pocket. 

Barbara watched as Trixie took another drag of her cigarette, looking Jenny up and down before her eyes met with Barbaras. 

‘Babs, it looks like I’ll have to take you up on that drink a little later. Hope you don’t mind?’ 

‘Oh, um, not at all,’ Barbara winced at herself once again. Was it possible for her to utter an entire sentence this evening without a verbal pause? Seemed not. 

She watched the two saunter away to the dancefloor, Trixie wrapping her arms around Jenny’s shoulders and pulling her close as a slow song kicked over in the jukebox. The two swayed, chit chatting as they did, Trixie giving a glowing smile and a laugh every now and then with the cigarette between her fingers. How could someone seem so cool and elegant and just downright beautiful all at once? 

Barbara leaned against the bar and chastised herself. What was she thinking? Asking someone like Trixie if she could buy her a drink? Someone like her wouldn’t give her the time of day outside of these walls. Hell, she had only said hello to her because she was friends with Delia and Patsy. Even Patsy’s first impression of her was that she was a square. A square! Didn’t her just being there at The Gateways mean that she was anything but? 

Barbara looked down at her outfit and picked at her sweater, feeling annoyed with herself. She felt so uncomfortable all of a sudden. Was this really her? This was the nicest outfit she had, but Delia was right, she had dressed for church and not a club. Even so, she only dressed like this, because really, what other options did she have? Dressed any other way and people would be… suspicious. 

She looked back over towards the women hanging around the jukebox and sipped her drink. She admired them, really. To have the confidence to dress like men… No, not men. Themselves. Even the woman Trixie was dancing with was one of them, and she seemed so… confident. Like she was truly comfortable with herself and could seize the day. No wonder she was able to just walk right up and just pull Trixie out into the dance floor without a second thought. Barbara just wanted to get Trixie to look in her direction again because she wanted to and not out of pity, and her mind began to churn ideas of how to get her to do just that.

* * *

‘I can’t believe you didn’t dance with anyone all evening,’ Delia grumbled as they briskly walked arm in arm back to the dormitories in the early hours of the morning.

‘That’s not true, I danced with Patsy!’ 

‘Only because I made you do it! Really Barbara, plenty of birds asked you to dance and you turned them all down. What’s the matter with you?’ 

‘The one I wanted to dance with didn’t ask,’ Barbara mumbled. 

‘And who was that?’

Barbara blushed slightly, ‘Well… it was Trixie. I wanted to dance with Trixie but she seemed to want to dance with anyone but me.’ 

‘Trixie!? Really Babs,’ Delia sounded agast, ‘Honestly, I didn’t think a girl like that would be your type.’ 

‘And why not? Delia, I…’ she took a breath before she said something out loud she had never said before, ‘I like women… and she’s gorgeous.’ 

Delia’s eyes narrowed, a sly smirk on her face, ‘I’m just surprised, is all. She’s uh… quite popular, that one.’

Barbara have an annoyed humph, ‘And just what are you implying?’ 

Delia grinned, ‘Just that she has a lot of suitors. It’ll be tough for you to capture her attention. Besides, she goes more for the greasers. She can’t seem to resist the charms of a woman in a leather jacket. 

Barbara grimaced and looked down at her outfit disapprovingly once more ‘Yes, I’ve gathered.’ 

Delia led Barbara though a back entrance that was not monitored, the latch on the door having been broken for ages and it just needing a little tug and a push to get through. They bid each other goodnight and went to their separate rooms.

* * *

When Barbara woke Sunday morning, she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and mulled over the events of the evening before. She was going to get Trixies attention and she was going to go one step further than those other women in the club, but she was going to need some help to do it. She dressed right away and walked through campus seeking a certain groundskeeper. The tin of biscuits that she had been saving for a special occasion was clutched tightly in her grasp, and she hoped her plan would work. 

There in the garden, hunched over and grumbling about weeds, was the man Barbara had been looking for. 

‘Fred! Good morning!’ she said cheerily. 

Fred looked over at her with his eyes squinting, his face changing to a smile as Barbara came into focus, ‘Miss Gilbert! To what do I owe the pleasure?’ he said, standing up straight and stretching his back. The middle aged man made a face when hips clicked. 

‘Hello Fred… I was just wondering if I could ask you a favor, if you have some time today?’ 

‘At your service, Miss Gilbert,’ he said, pulling a rag from his back pocket, rubbing his hands attempting to clean them of soil, ‘what can I do for you?’ 

Barbara bit her lip, hesitating, hoping the story she made up wouldn’t sound like a lie. 

‘Well, I was wondering… I’ve got to go into the country this weekend to visit my father, but the bus doesn’t run when I need to go. I was hoping, if it’s not too much trouble, if I could borrow your motorcycle for the journey?’

‘You want to borrow the bike?’ He asked, scratching his chin. 

‘It would be a great help,’ she smiled, hoping she sounded convincing. 

He put his hands on his hips, ‘Do you even know how to ride?’ 

Barbara looked down at the tin of biscuits and back up at Fred endearingly, ‘I was wondering if you could give me a lesson or two?’ 

Fred eyeballed the tin in her hands and Barbara’s popped it open, revealing a colorful assortment and held it out to him to inspect. 

Fred shrugged, ‘I think I may have some time today.’

* * *

Their lessons started that Sunday afternoon in the empty courtyard. Initially, she was nervous, and realized rather quick that coordinating her hands and feet to switch gears proved to take some getting used to. When she released the clutch the bike jerked and she was almost propelled forward over the handlebars. The wheels made an ear splitting screech as she gripped the brakes. 

Fred winced, ‘Release the clutch with you hand _slowly_ ,’ he shouted over the roar of the motor, holding his own hands out for emphasis, ‘use your foot to click into first gear at the same time!’ 

Barbara nodded and took a deep breath. She did as instructed and clicked into first gear with her left foot as her left hand slowly released the clutch, her right hand gently turning the throttle. She rolled forward slowly and bit her lip in concentration. 

‘That’s it!’ Shouted Fred as Barbara picked up enough momentum to lift her feet off the ground, ‘now turn the throttle a little more and click into second!’ 

Barbara nodded, accelerating and clicked into second gear with her left foot. The bike jerked again and she had to hold on tight, for force of the wind knocking her back slightly. She leaned forward for better wind resistance and circled around the courtyard a few times, successfully coming to a stop just short of where Fred was standing. 

‘Well done!’ he said as she cut the engine, ‘you seem to be getting the hang of it. You’ll be out on the road in no time!’ 

After her first motorcycle lesson proved to be a success, Barbara raced back into the dormitory to find Delia. Typically the two would use this time to study and review to prepare for the coming weeks classes, but Barbara thought this particular type of study was just as important. 

‘You need me to teach you how to dance?’ Delia asked from her bed, looking up from her notes. She was already bathed and in her dressing gown, her hair curled up in rollers and covered in a yellow handkerchief. 

‘Delia, give me some credit,’ Barbara said with her hands on her hips, ‘I’ve done ballet since I was six.’ 

‘Babs,’ Delia shook her head disappointingly. 

‘I can certainly keep a rhythm. What I need your help with is leading. I watched those women last night and the most any of them could do was sway back and forth. It was a shame, really. I want to do better.’ 

‘So you want me to lead?’ Delia asked, confused.

‘No, I want to be the one to lead, but I need practice.’ 

Delia tilted her head with an eyebrow raised, ‘You… want to lead?’ 

Barbara puffed her chest out, determined, ‘Well someone has to!’ 

Delia looked back at her friend wideeyed and smiling, ‘Babs! What’s gotten into you?’

‘I… I just…,’ she slapped her clenched fist into her other hand, eyes blazing, ‘If I’m going to get the attention of a girl I fancy, I want to be able to sweep her off her feet!’ 

Delia chuckled, putting her notes aside, ‘So this is to impress some girl, huh?’ 

Barbara huffed, blushing. 

‘A certain girl in particular?’ Delia asked, rising from her spot on the bed and towards her record player. 

Barbara still did not respond, and continued to watch Delia as she placed a record on the player, gently lowering the needle down to the vinal. 

‘A rather attractive one with blond hair and a thing for studs?’ Delia finished with a wink. 

Barbara crossed her arms, ‘No need to tease me, Delia, but yes. I’m… I’m going back to that club Saturday night and if Trixie is there, then I’m going to ask her to dance, and… and I intend to at least look like I know what I’m doing.’ 

Shake Rattle and Roll by Bill Haley began to play and Delia removed her dressing gown, tossing it blithely on the bed. 

‘Well, why don’t we start with something a little fast paced then,’ she took Barbara's hands and placed one on her waist, ‘Don’t look at your feet, but just keep them moving. Ready?’ 

Barbara gave a firm nod and they began. 

The two danced until late in the evening until Barbara’s feet were sore and Delia couldn't take any more twirling around.

* * *

Every afternoon that week after classes, Barbara would meet Fred out in the courtyard for a motorcycle lesson. As the lessons went on, she grew more and more comfortable with the bike. Her taking off and braking became smoother, and she felt more comfortable going at higher speeds. She found it to be quite invigorating, the sensation of the warm breeze through her hair, the speed, the sense of independence. By the end of the week she caught herself looking at ads in the paper for motorcycles for sale to see if she might someday get one for herself. 

The dancing lessons in the evenings continued with Delia as well, and Barbara was growing more confident by the hour with her movements, picking up on the Jive, the Lindy Hop, the Jitterbug. She couldn’t keep track of the names, but she was having a blast learning them. 

‘But what about the slow songs?’ Barbara asked Friday evening during their last lesson. 

‘What about them?’

‘Well, I mean… what do I do? Is it really as simple as wrapping my arms around her waist and rocking back and forth?’ 

‘Oh absolutely! You just hold her by the waist and she wraps her arms around your neck,’ Delia hugged herself for emphasis, ‘and if you’re really lucky she’ll give you a nice big smooch like this,’ Delia puckered up and made exaggerated kissing noises with her mouth. Barbara blushed and threw a pillow at her. 

‘Ooh, bother. I’ve never kissed anyone before. What if I’m horrible at it?’ Barbara grumbled, slumping on Delia’s bed. 

‘Well I’m certainly not going to help you practice with that!’ Delia laughed. 

Barbara sputtered, embarrassed, ‘I know! I wasn’t… I didn’t mean… ughhh!’ She buried her head in her hands, ‘Never mind! Forget I asked!’ 

When Delia's laughter subsided, she sat next to Barbara on the bed and patted her reassuringly on the back, ‘Alright, alright, I’ll quit teasing. You want to know how I used to practice when I was younger?’

Barbara looked over at her an nodded. 

‘Well, I’d... ,’ she paused and pointed a stern finger at Barbara, ‘this isn’t to be repeated, by the way,’ Barbara nodded urgently and Delia continued, ‘I would… practice on my hand. Like this,’ Delia brought her right fist to her mouth and kissed her wrist. 

‘Seems rather one sided,’ Barbara quipped and Delia smirked at her.

‘Fine, kiss my hand and I’ll tell you if you’re doing it right,’ she stuck out her wrist in front of Barbara’s face. 

Barbara’s eyes widened, ‘I couldn’t!’ 

‘Whyever not?’

‘Well what if… you’re not going to tell Patsy, are you?’

Delia rolled her eyes, ‘I assure you she’ll think nothing of you giving me a kiss on the hand. Now go on then. My arm is getting tired.’ 

Blushing profusely, Barbara leaned forward and gave Delia’s hand a peck. 

‘Oh, come now, you’re not even trying. Go on! Give it a proper snog.’ 

Barbara rolled her eyes and tried again, slightly puckering her lips this time. 

‘Better! Do that again on your own hand so you know how that feels.’ 

Barbara closed her eyes and sighed. She was sure she was the color of a tomato at this point. She brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it the same way she kissed Delia’s. 

‘Now, if she slips you the tongue-’ 

‘ _The what!?_ ’ 

‘Barbara, for goodness sake, I know you’re a vicar's daughter but surely you know how people snog, don’t you? 

Barbara gave her a blank stare and a look of revelation washed over Delia. 

‘Oh, no… Babs, really, cariad, what else don’t you know?’

Barbara continued to stare blankly. Beyond kissing, what was there? 

‘Babs…,’ Delia started softly, her head dipping slightly to get Barbara’s eyes to meet with hers, ‘Please tell me you know about… about sex, right?’

‘S-sex!?’ Barbara stuttered, wide eyed and embarrassed. Reflexively, both hands came up and slapped against her cheeks upon the realization that not only had she not considered sex with another woman, but she was completely clueless as to how two women would even have sex!

‘I’m doomed.’ she squeaked out, and she heard the faint smack of Delia’s hand slapping against her own forehead. 

The rest of the evening was spent with Barbara in a nearly horrified state as Delia explained the birds and the bees… or rather just the birds.

* * *

Barbara woke Saturday morning in an anxious state. She was excited and nervous about the evening ahead, but she had a lot to do to prepare, and she wasn’t going to waste a moment dawdling. After breakfast, she dressed as she always did in a skirt and cardigan and headed for the shops in search for some much needed new clothing. 

Well, given her allowance, it would be new to her, at any rate. 

Not wanting to take the chance of being spotted by someone she knew, Barbara took the bus across town to the west end of London, finding the second hand shop she had seen advertised in the paper. She spent much of the afternoon flitting through racks of mens trousers, jackets, and black leather boots. And my, those boots. They seemed perfect, if not completely scuffed. They just needed a little love and an afternoon with some polish, she thought. She looked around to ensure she was standing in the aisle alone before she brought them to her nose and inhaled the lovely scent of leather. She couldn’t wait to get home and lace them up. 

By the end of the day, she walked out with a new outfit and some shoe polish. Before she came home, she stopped in a chemist shop and searched through the shelves to find a certain something for her hair. Something that would allow for her to style it the way she saw at the club last week. 

‘Can I help you?’ asked a woman behind the counter. 

Barbara nearly jumped, almost dropping the bags she was carrying. 

‘Oh! Um… I’m just… looking for something.’ 

The woman rolled her eyes, ‘Yes, I can see that. You’ve nearly opened and sniffed each of those cans of palmade on the shelf there. Are you having trouble making up your mind?’

Barbara looked down at the can she was holding. A brand that said ‘Shiner! _Palmade_. Time To Shine!’

‘Um… you know what? I think I’ll just go ahead and buy this one.’ 

‘Wonderful!’ the woman exclaimed, not at all looking amused. She pushed her horned rimmed glasses up her nose and rang up the palmade, the register dinging abrasively. 

‘For your boyfriend?’ she asked. 

‘My.. boy…,’ a realization dawned over Barbara that she was buying a mans hair care product, ‘Oh, yes, my _boyfriend_ , certainly. I, um…’ she saw a box of small black pocket combs by the register, ‘he’ll be needing this, too,’ she picked up a comb and placed it on the counter with the palmade. 

Her eyes scanned the wall behind the woman ringing her up. 

‘You know what? I’ll also take a pack of Lucky Strike and a zippo.’

* * *

Later that evening after a hot shower, Barbara stood in front of her mirror wearing only her underwear, her hair still wet. She had an Elvis record playing in the background as she got ready, knowing Delia would be by around nine to collect her. Barbara looked over at her chest of drawers with the keys to the motorcycle on top. Fred had left them out under the mat for her to collect, and in return, she had left another tin of biscuits with a thank-you letter attached. 

She dressed in the white undershirt and blue jeans she had bought earlier that day. The boots were freshly polished and looking good as new as she laced them up. She cuffed her trousers just enough to show them off. She gave them one last brush over with a red handkerchief before tucking it into her back pocket. 

Barbara walked back over to her chest of drawers, unscrewing the tin of palmade and smelling it again. It had a subtle scent of spice and something else she couldn’t quite place. It smelled _masculine_ , and the fact she was wearing it made it seem… daring. Like she was doing something forbidden and it excited her. She dabbed a little into her hands, working it through her hair with her fingers. She use the comb to slick it back until it was smooth and she was satisfied with how it was styled, and stuck the comb in her back pocket.

The pack of cigarettes she had bought earlier went into the cuff of her left sleeve, and she cuffed the right to match. She placed the zippo in her pocket so she wouldn’t forget. 

Barbara grabbed the leather jacket she had bought earlier and threw it on before looking back at herself in the full length mirror she had hanging from her door. She took her hand and smoothed her hair, looking back at someone who looked rather like James Dean. 

And she loved it. 

Barbara ran her hands over her new jacket, feeling the cool smooth leather under her hands. She pulled back the ends to show off how her shirt looked tucked into her trousers. Being men’s trousers, they sat low on her hips instead of over them like the typical women’s style. Barbara loved the way these clothes fit her body. She felt excited, confident, and even, dare she say, sexy. 

Barbara watched herself in the mirror reach into her pocket and pull out the zippo. She practiced flicking it open and lighting it several times. She didn’t smoke, but she would be damned if she wasn’t going to be the first to offer Trixie a light tonight. 

A light knock at her door made her jump nervously. It clicked open without her responding, and Delia soon appeared in a blue dress and a gold cardigan, closing the door behind her. She gave Barbara a once over with wide eyes. 

‘Babs… you look… you look completely different.’ Delia looked her up and down again, almost astounded. 

‘I have never felt more like myself,’ Barbara said, standing up straight and smoothing out her jacket. 

Delia smiled at her, ‘Well I think it’s wonderful,’ she walked over and fixed the collar on Barbara’s jacket, ‘You’re certainly going to break a few hearts tonight, that’s for sure.’ 

‘I only plan on winning hearts tonight, if anything…’ Barbara trailed off, suddenly nervous, ‘Delia, what if she doesn’t show up tonight?’

Delia smiled, ‘Don’t worry, I have Pats on the case and she assured me Trixie would be there tonight. And besides, even if she doesn’t show, there’s plenty of others who would happily be on your arm.’ 

‘I suppose, though I only want one girl on my arm tonight.’ 

Delia rolled her eyes, ‘Come on, Romeo. We better get a move on.’ 

Barbara grabbed Delias arm before she could open the door, ‘Actually, there’s no need to rush off. I’ve managed to get us a ride.’

‘A ride?’ Delia asked suspiciously, ‘Whose driving?’ 

Barbara smiled, ‘I am, silly. Come on, it’s a surprise. Let’s sneak out the back so no one sees us.’

* * *

Barbara pulled up the very set of stairs leading to The Gateways club she and Delia had been to the week prior. Several women loitered out front smoking and carrying on loudly, their chatting drowned out by the roar of Barbara’s motorcycle. 

The women watched curiously as Barbara cut the engine. Among them was a certain blonde that Barbara had been thinking about all week. Barbara noticed her staring, a lit cigarette dangling between her red lips, her eyebrow arched as recognition crossed her features. 

Delia let go of her grip from around Barbara’s waist, and Barbara made a show of holding her hand to help her dismount. Barbara soon followed,leaving the bike to lean on the kickstand. 

‘Put your arm around me,’ Delia whispered, glancing slyly over towards where Trixie was. 

‘Why?’ 

‘Just do it!’ Delia said. Barbara wrapped her arm around Delia’s shoulders, and Delia wrapped her arm around Barbara’s waist. The two descended the stairs into the club where they were let in right away by the same burly woman that had greeted them the week prior. 

‘What on earth did you do that for? Now she’s going to think we’re together.’ Barbara said under her breath as they approached the bar. 

‘Not true! She already knows that Patsy and I are an item, but the others don’t know that.’ 

‘So?’

‘So! Did you see all those dolls looking at you? They were practically drooling when you pulled up. They’re probably out there wondering who the hot new thing is.’ 

‘And other girls drooling over me will get her to pay attention to me?’ 

‘That’s the idea! You have to try and make her jealous.’ 

‘But why?’ 

‘Barbara, listen to me,’ Delia said in a tone that a teacher would take with a student, ‘there are a lot of others who are vying to get Trixie's attention, and if you want to get hers, you have to make it seem like you don’t want it.’ 

Barbara was thoroughly confused, ‘So you mean… I have to lie?’ 

‘Not lie… Just play hard to get. You want her, right?’ 

Barbara blushed, ‘I… I mean, yeah, of course I do.’ 

‘Well then you have to get her to want you back. You’re already halfway there with just looking cool, but now you have to _be_ cool, you dig?’ 

‘Um…’

Delia rolled her eyes, ‘Make it seem like you’re not interested. Get her to work for your attention.’ 

‘Oh!’ It finally clicked with Barbara. She looked over towards the door and saw that the crowd from outside were making their way into the club. Among them was Trixie, who broke away from the crowd and took a seat at the bar. Barbara watched as Trixie crossed her legs, an elbow leaning against he bar as she took a long drag of her cigarette, eyeing Barbara curiously. Barbara took a second to observe Trixie out of the corner of her eye. She was wearing a black sleeveless blouse with a red handkerchief around her neck, and black trousers with sensible red flats. No heels this time! Maybe that meant she was in the mood to really dance? 

Barbara turned away and looked at Delia, ‘She’s looking over here. What do I do?’ 

‘Give me a few quid,’ Delia said quietly and Barbara obliged, digging into her pockets and handing her some loose change. 

Delia made her way to the jukebox, bantering playfully with the other greasers who were hanging over it. She swatted at them when they teasingly tugged at her hair, laughing boisterously, and for a moment Barbara was glad Patsy wasn't there yet to see it. She was sure the tall redhead would clock the lot of them upside the head if she had. 

Barbara took off her jacket and draped it over a chair at the bar as Shake, Rattle, and Roll began to play, and Delia turned away from the jukebox and walked in her direction. She hooked her finger at Barbara in a ‘come hither’ way and Barbara met her on the dance floor. Having practiced all week, their hands came together naturally and they began dancing with a confidence that many of the women around them lacked. 

Delia laughed as Barbara twirled her around, and Barbara was starting to quite enjoy herself. The dancing was helping relieve her of her nervous energy, and when the song ended she was happy to hear another fast tune start to play and several other women began to join them on the dance floor. Just before she and Delia began to sway again, Barbara peeked over at Trixie and saw that she was watching them. 

A few more songs played at the same tempo. The bar grew crowded and filled with smoke and loud voices carrying on. It was beginning to have that exciting, erotic energy again that Barbara had felt last week. 

Finally a slow song played and Barbara felt a tap on her shoulder.

‘Think it’s time for me to cut in here,’ Patsy said with a wink. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and she wore a white blouse with the sleeves cuffed and blue jeans. Delia smiled and fell into her girlfriends arms.

‘Just where have you been?’ She asked wistfully as Patsy wrapped her arms around Delia’s waist. 

‘Delivering babies is rather exciting but their timing can be quite unpredictable, darling,’ Barbara heard Patsy quip as she made her exit from the dance floor and towards the bar. 

Barbara leaned against the bar, facing the dance floor, watching the others couples hold each other close and sway to the music, many of them taking the opportunity to blatantly snog. Barbara still couldn’t believe she was seeing it with her own eyes, women kissing each other. It was thrilling! She was too distracted and in awe to notice the hint of flowery perfume surrounding her. She looked over and was almost surprised to see Trixie suddenly appearing in the seat right next to her. 

‘Well you certainly know how to cut a rug there, Babs,’ the blonde quipped as she pulled a fresh cigarette out of her purse. 

Barbara bit her lip. This was a moment she had been waiting for. She tried not to let her face show how excited she was. She needed to play it cool and act like she didn’t care, which was proving difficult because she cared a whole lot!

Barbara pulled her zippo out of her pocket, flicking open the lid with her thumb, and then quickly grazed the flint wheel over her thigh, the flint sparking into a flame. Trixie looked back at her with an eyebrow raised, her cigarette between her bright red lips. Barbara held the flame to Trixie, who leaned down slightly, puffing until her cigarette was lit. 

‘I can hardly believe I’m looking at the same Babs that was here last week,’ Trixie commented, eloquently blowing a line of smoke from her lips. 

‘The Babs that was here last week was merely observing. She had never been to a club like this before, if you recall.’

‘I do,’ Trixie said, taking another drag of her cigarette, ‘and the Babs that’s here now?’ 

‘Is the real deal,’ she said, turning around an holding her hand out to get the bartender's attention. 

Trixie flicked the ashes from her cigarette and fidgeted in her seat, ‘Oh, let me!’ 

Barbara raised an eyebrow at her, ‘You want to buy me a drink?’ 

‘It was… terribly rude of me to turn you down last week. I’d like to make it up to you,’ she turned, raising her hand to flag the bartender down, ‘I insist,’ she said when Barbara remained silent. 

‘Dry gin martini for me, please,’ she turned to Barbara, ‘what’ll you have?’

What _did_ Barbara want? Last time she had gotten an mint julep, but that seemed too cute now. What did someone order who at least looked like they knew what they were doing? 

‘An old fashioned for me,’ Barbara said, remembering it was what Patsy had ordered for herself last week. She remembered it was brown, and more importantly _not_ cute. 

The woman behind the bar nodded and made their drinks. 

‘Trixie, how are ya doing, babe?’ A tall brunette with cropped hair and a green blouse tucked into tight black trousers approached the two. She paid no attention to Barbara as she leaned in close to Trixie, placing a hand behind her on the bar. 

‘Nice to see you Val,’ Trixie nodded politely but seemed disinterested. 

‘You have any room on your card for a dance with me later?’ Valerie smiled, her other hand coming to play idly with a string in Trixies blouse. 

Trixie smiled, flicking her cigarette over the ashtray, ‘Sorry toots, cards full tonight.’ 

Valerie looked over at Barbara, who merely looked back at her with an eyebrow raised and a sly smile. Trixie seemed to prefer Barbara’s company over anyone else’s at the moment. She was feeling quite confident all of a sudden. 

‘Not with this bird, you mean? I thought she was with Delia?’ 

‘Oh, sweetie, Delia is very much taken,’ she said, nodding over to the brunette and redhead kissing quite passionately in the corner. 

Valerie gave a sigh and stepped away, ‘Well, let me know if you change your mind.’ 

‘Certainly!’ Trixie smiled at Valerie’s retreating form before leaning in close to Barbara, ‘I won’t.’ 

Barbara smiled as their drinks were placed in front of them. 

‘Cheers!’ the two said together, clinking their glasses. 

‘So how did you learn to dance like that?’ Trixie asked, placing her drink down and taking another drag of her cigarette. 

‘Oh, I’ve always taken some dance class or another growing up. Delia is the one who taught me how to swing, though. I really enjoy it.’ 

‘I can tell! Not many of the greasers who hang here know how to dance like you do. They think they’re above it, for some reason or another. You should keep an eye on them though, you’re providing to be quite the competition.’

‘How do you mean?’ 

Trixie nodded towards the end of the bar, ‘The vultures are out. You’ve gotten the attention of quite a few of the girls here.’ 

Barbara followed Trixie’s gaze and saw that several lovely looking young women were clustered together, looking over in their direction. They shyly looked away and giggled amongst themselves when they saw Barbara look. 

Smiling, Barbara turned back towards Trixie, ‘Are you including yourself amongst them?’ 

Trixie smiled, narrowing her eyes as she sipped her martini, ‘Well, I certainly don’t buy drinks for just anyone, Babs.’ 

Barbara attempted to hide her smile behind her glass as she sipped her old fashioned. The alcohol made her feel warm and relaxed, if not a bit more bold. She placed her drink down on the bar as an Elvis record was dropped and played ‘Hound Dog’.

‘Would you like to dance?’ Barbara asked, surprising herself by not stuttering. 

‘Who me? You sure you don’t want to ask someone from your fan club back there?’ 

Barbara held out her hand to Trixie, ‘Yes, you. Come on, don’t tell me you’re shy.’ 

Trixie smiled and stubbed out her cigarette, ‘Don’t know the meaning of the word!’ She grabbed Barbara’s hand and the two walked towards the dance floor. Facing each other, hands held, they found the beat and moved in rhythm with each other. Barbara was happy the lessons with Delia were paying off. Trixie giggled happily as Barbara twirled her, tossing Trixie away from her and then snapping her back into her arms. 

The two danced to a few more fast paced songs, Barbara thankful that the beats kept Trixies hips moving in the most delightful way. She was happy to have a front row seat to that show. Eventually, a slow song began to play. More couples joined them in the dance floor to hold each other and dance. 

Without missing a beat, Trixie wrapped her arms around Barbara’s shoulders and Barbara grabbed her hips pulled her close 

‘You’re a lot of fun to dance with,’ Trixie said catching her breath, ‘I’ll have to give Delia my thanks for being such a good instructor.’ 

Barbara tried to pay attention as Trixie idly twirled a loose strand of Barbara’s hair around her finger, sending shivers down her spine. 

‘Hmm, yeah, she’ll be happy to hear it,’ Barbara was able to eek out as they swayed back and forth. She looked over towards the other side of the room and saw Delia standing with Patsy, the shorter woman looking in their direction and giving Barbara kissy faces, winking, and pointing to Trixie. 

Barbara blushed and looked away from her friend, rolling her eyes. 

‘Something the matter?’ Trixie asked.

‘No! Not at all,’ she turned her attention back towards Trixie, who smiled slyly. 

‘Well good. Wouldn’t want to think you would rather be dancing with someone else.’ 

‘On the contrary I quite like having you in my arms.’ 

Trixie smiled, ‘You’re sweet. You have the pick of the litter here tonight and you chose me?’ 

‘I could say the same for you,’ Barbara said, unconsciously pulling Trixie just a bit closer. The blonde smiled, her fingers delicately stroking the sensitive skin of Barbara’s neck, causing her breath to hitch slightly in her throat. Trixie smirked, seemingly getting a kick out of Barbara’s reaction. 

‘Have you… ever kissed another woman before?’ Trixie asked. 

Barbara was surprised by the question, and her heart pounded in her chest. Why was she asking? Should she lie and say yes? That she’s kissed plenty of cute girls before and it was her absolute favorite hobby? But then what if Trixie kissed her and could tell she was lying? Should she tell the truth and risk Trixie being scared off by her inexperience? God forbid she ever found out her first kiss was with Delia’s hand!! She found herself in a catch-22 and made the split second decision to just be honest. 

‘I… no. I’ve never kissed anyone before,’ she said softly, hoping no one else overheard. 

‘Oh,’ Trixie said, her hand coming down to idly play with the collar of Barbara’s shirt, ’that’s too bad.’

‘Why’s that?’ Barbara asked, trying not to let her nervousness show through her voice. 

‘Well…,’ Trixie started, looking down slightly, and Barbara struggled to pay attention as they continued to sway to the music, their bodies pressed together in the most delightful way. 

‘It’s just,’ Trixie continued, ‘I’d really like to kiss you, but would feel terrible if you were saving your first kiss for someone special.’ 

Barbara smirked slightly, ‘I am saving it for someone special.’

‘Oh,’ Trixie breathed, and looked almost sad for a moment. She pulled away slightly, but Barbara only tightened her grip. 

‘That someone special is you, silly,’ Barbara said, bringing her hand to cup Trixies face and brought her lips down over hers. 

Barbara closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of flowers. This was it, this was the moment she had been dreaming of since she laid eyes on Trixie last week. It felt unlike anything Barbara had ever experienced, kissing Trixie. Her lips were so soft against her own, and with her body pressed against her own, how she smelled, how she felt in her arms… Barbara was feeling weak in the knees at all the sensations. 

A snippet of the conversation she and Delia had the evening before flashed into her mind in that moment.

> ‘If she slips you the tongue, do _not_ jam your tongue down her throat!’ Delia exclaimed, rolling her eyes, ‘It is astounding how many people are completely awful at that, but just don’t do it!’ 
> 
> ‘Well how exactly _do_ I do it then?... if it ever happens.’ 
> 
> ‘Slow and gentle,’ Delia emphasized, ‘You slowly open your mouth and gently press your tongue against hers.’
> 
> ‘Did you practice that on your hand, too?’
> 
> Delia threw a pillow at her, ‘No! But Patsy has certainly been a willing guinea pig, that for sure!’ she laughed.

Her attention back on the beautiful woman in her arms, Barbara heeded the advice from Delia and slowly deepened the kiss, opening her mouth just slightly, pulling Trixies bottom lip gently with her teeth. Her tongue tentatively came out and brushed against Trixies, and the sensation sent lightning bolts through Barbara's body. Trixie moaned, tightening her grip around Barbara’s head, her fingers tangling themselves in Barbara’s hair. As they pulled away, both women were breathing heavily.

‘Wow…’ Trixie breathed and blinked several times, licking her lips and looking Barbara up and down, ‘You sure you’ve never done that before? You’re not having me on?’ 

Barbara took a second to catch her own breath, her gaze unable to leave Trixies mouth. She wanted to kiss her again. 

‘No, I’m not in the habit of lying. And certainly not about something like that.’ 

Another slow song kicked over in the jukebox and Barbara suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Both she and Trixie looked over to see Jenny, the greaser who danced with Trixie most of the evening last week 

‘Mind if I cut in?’

‘I certainly do,’ Trixie said, pulling Barbara close to her before Barbara could even register what was going on, ‘Sorry, Jen, I’m with Bab’s’ tonight. Go and find some other bird to dance with.’ 

Jenny scoffed, looking aghast at being rejected so thoroughly before finally turning and walking away. 

Trixie smiled, and Barbara looked back at her surprised as she found herself being pushed backwards off the dance floor and against the wall. Trixie wrapped her arms around Barbara’s neck again and brought her head down for a passionate kiss, her mouth opening to gently suck at Barbara’s bottom lip. 

Barbara moaned into the kiss and pulled Trixie close so their bodies were pressed hard together in every way possible. She had never felt anything so exquisite. She was completely drunk on these kisses and it just got even better when Trixie moved from her mouth, her hand gently cradling her head as her lips kissed and licked along Barbara’s neck and pulse point. 

Delia didn’t mention kissing could feel like this! 

Barbara’s head was back against the wall, her eyes closed, lips parted slightly. Soft sighs escaped her mouth as Trixie kissed her way up her neck and pulled gently at an earlobe with her lips. Trixies breath was hot against her neck as she spoke.

‘You’re really getting me worked up, Babs.’

Barbara blinked, ‘ _I’m_ getting _you_ worked up??’

Trixie laughed, biting playfully at Barbara’s neck as the two caught their breath. 

‘Do you… want to get out of here?’ Barbara asked as her hands idly ran up and down the curves of Trixie's figure, ‘someplace where we can be alone?’ 

Through heavy lidded eyes, Trixie nodded. The two kissed once more before they collected their jackets and made their way out of the club and up the steps towards the street. 

‘Here, why don’t you wear my jacket so you don’t get cold?’ Barbara said, holding out her leather jacket for Trixie to put her arms through. Trixie smiled and let Barbara put her jacket on her. 

As Barbara mounted the motorcycle, Trixie stood off to the side, hesitating slightly. 

‘What’s the matter?’ Barbara asked softly. 

‘I’ve… um…,’ Trixie stuttered, slightly nervous. She looked so small in Barbara’s leather jacket and Barbara found it all quite endearing. 

‘It’s alright, you can tell me,’ Barbara looked at her inquisitively, ‘have you never been on a motorcycle before?’

‘No, it’s not that,’ Trixie said, holding her hands out, ‘It’s just… you should know… I’ve never gone home with someone. I’ve never gone further than kissing,’ she trailed off, shifting on her feet nervously. 

Barbara smiled, ‘Trix, just ten minutes ago I had my first kiss with you. Do you really think I would expect you to jump into bed with me right away after that?’ She shrugged, ‘tonight there have been a lot of ‘firsts’ for me, but I’m in no rush to add that to the list.’ 

‘Really?’ Trixie asked, relief washing over her features. 

‘Really,’ Barbara held out her hand towards Trixie, ‘come on now. The sun will be up soon and I have an idea where I want to take you.’ 

Trixie took her hand and allowed Barbara to pull her towards her. Before she got on the bike behind Barbara, she cradled the brunettes head against her chest and kissed her forehead.

‘You really are so sweet.’ 

‘I think more of your kisses will keep me that way’ Barbara winked as Trixie laughed, leaning down to give Barbara a peck on the lips. 

She climbed on the bike behind Barbara and wrapped her arms around her. Barbara turned on the engine and kicked off, a jolt pulsing through her veins as she felt Trixie hold on even tighter, her breath hot and excited against her neck. 

The warm breeze rushed up Barbara’s arms and through her hair. Her heart was pounding profusely with excitement and desire. She couldn’t wait to take Trixie to her special spot but she didn’t want this night to come to an end. Barbara rode carefully, taking her time, wanting to extend the amount of time she would have trixie holding her close like this in the early hours of that warm spring morning. Trixie didn’t seem to mind, as every so often Barbara would feel her place the gentlest of kisses against her neck and snuggle up close to her. Barbara wondered if the blonde had any idea is much more in love she was falling in with her with each passing second. 

They rode just out of the city to where the Thames met the channel to a beach that was completely deserted at this time in the morning. Barbara parked the bike and cut the engine, dismounting and then helping Trixie do the same. 

The two spent the next hour with their shoes discarded, chasing the waves that rolled in, playfully splashing each other, collecting interesting shells and rocks and even helped a misguided crab find its way back to the water. Also kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. Barbara insisted she needed the practice even though Trixie was sure she was perfectly fine. She happily obliged to help her practice anyway. 

Finally when a beam of light began to crest over the horizon, the two sat together in the sand with their arms wrapped around each other and watched the sun come up, the morning's sunrise blessing them with a sky full of bright oranges and pinks and yellows to admire. They sat together in a comfortable silence for quite some time, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their skin, the cool breeze in their hair, and the sounds of the waves rolling to the shore. 

Trixie rested her head on Barbara’s shoulder and snuggled up closer as she stared out onto the water, ‘Babs, you know, I think this was the nicest evening I’ve had since… Well, no. This was it. This was the best evening I’ve ever had.’ 

Barbara pulled Trixie closer, lightly kissing her temple, ‘My too. And quite honestly, I think we can have many more like it... If you want,’ Barbara finished nervously. 

Trixie beamed at her, and suddenly the gorgeous sunrise they had just watched together fell on the list to be the second most beautiful thing Barbara had seen that morning. 

‘How could I turn down a dashing girl like you ever again? Never! I’m kicking myself for not giving you a chance last week.’ 

Barbara smiled at her, happy that she was no longer seen as ‘cute’ but ‘dashing’ in Trixies eyes. 

‘Trixie, I don’t blame you. I wasn’t myself last week. I didn’t know who I was until quite recently, but this,’ she placed a hand on her chest and gestured down at her outfit, ‘this is me. This is who I really am. I’m glad I found Delia and I’m glad she talked me into going to the club last week because otherwise I wouldn’t have known this was an option!’ 

Trixie grabbed a fistful of Barbara’s shirt and pulled her in for a kiss, ‘Well I like it,’ she said when she pulled away, ‘and I like you… a lot. No matter what you’re wearing.’ 

Barbara took a deep breath. She seemed to need some recovery time to speak normally after being smooched like that, ‘I like you a lot, too.’ 

‘Well that settles that then,’ Trixie said, bringing her head to rest on Barbara’s shoulder once more. 

‘What’s that?’

‘You’re my girl, no one else's.’ 

The butterflies in Barbara’s stomach were fluttering fierce, her face grew hot as she took in Trixie’s words. She couldn’t help but tease her. 

‘Oh, I don’t know Trixie, I’m new to the scene, after all. I think I might want to keep my options open.’ 

Trixie’s head shot up and she looked at Barbara with wide eyes, but Barbara couldn’t hide her smile. 

‘Oh, you’re having me on then? That’s it, rule number one for being my girl is no joking about being with other girls! I can’t handle the stress!’ 

‘What happens if I break a rule?’

Trixie brought her forefinger and thumb together, ‘Twenty pinches punishment, in honor of Harold the crab we rescued earlier.’ 

‘Make it twenty _kisses_ and I’ll never joke about being with another woman ever again.’ 

Trixie pounced and Barbara happily accepted her punishment.

* * *

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> [Doodle!](https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Babs-And-Trix-740774128?ga_submit_new=10%3A1523925191)


End file.
